


A Crashing of Hearts

by matthiccus



Category: Naruto, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthiccus/pseuds/matthiccus
Summary: It was a love story unlike any other. Jungkook and Neji forever.





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Neji fell off of his bike after crashing into a tall, dark-haired boy wearing dark clothing and a hat. It was Jungkook. They exchanged numbers and went on a date. It was true love. But another day, Jungkook was hit by a biker again, and this time it was fatal. He died in a hospital bed three days later. Neji was sad about it, and activated his byakugan as a sign of mourning. He was devastated.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months after his final day with Jungkook, Neji reminisced about his star-crossed romance with the dark-haired boy. It was star-crossed, Neji thought, because bike-based forces of nature had prevented their ultimate happiness. Jungook was so sweet when he was alive. He brought flowers to their one and only date, and he never seemed to mind when Neji said something he really shouldn't have. And that was far too often. It was Jungkook that made him likable, Neji thought, because everyone seemed to hate him after the loss of the boy with hair as dark as the color black. Choji told him as much. "We don't like you because you have racist tendencies," he said. "But we hung out with you because we almost liked Jungkook." Wow, that was harsh, Neji thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months after Jungkook's death, Neji still had not begun to feel any better. He was miserable. He was upset. He missed the sweet smile of the boy he had loved. He missed the flowers, which had long been dead, that he had displayed on his kitchen counter after their first, and only, date. And more than anything else, he missed the gentle feeling of crashing his entire body, and his bike, into the unsuspecting dark-haired boy. Neji spent an incredible amount of time hovering over Jungkook's grave, longing to return to the wondrous days they had once spent together. He would never find someone as perfect as Jungkook, Neji thought. It was impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji simply couldn't handle the pain. During the day, he thought about nothing, save for the few hours they had spent together, and at night, the lingering memories of their relationship prevented him from sleeping. His lover's name became something of a curse, something that was to be avoided at all times, because the mere mention of it sent Neji into a spiral of despair. The only time he would see the name was on the dark-haired boy's grave, which he visited each and every day. The depression lasted almost a year before Neji began to feel better, and this change of heart was because he had met someone new, who understood the pain and acted as a treatment to it. This someone new had said his name was Hoseok, and he did so with a wide, bright smile. Neji knew it would be difficult to feel completely happy once again, but he felt better every day. More like himself. They would spend time in the park together and simply sit in the grass, sometimes in silence, sometimes not. Slowly, life seemed to get better. That is, until the accident. A biker nearby their place of rest had lost control, and Neji knew immediately what the consequences would be. And he was right. He averted his eyes. "I don't deserve his," he screamed. "How could this happen again?"


End file.
